The purpose of this Inter-Agency Agreement is to establish formal scientific collaboration between the Department of Veterans Affairs filA) and the National Institute of Diabetes and Digestive and Kidney Diseases (NIDDK). The VA and NIDDK have overlapping interests in the dialytic treatment of Acute Renal Failure (ARF), which afflicts both the VA patient population and the community at large. This is a proposal to contribute to the Ongoing Data Analysis of the VA/NIH Acute Renal Failure Trial Network Study.